Troubled Teen
by Rose Oniel
Summary: Charley has a niece? who is this 16 year old girl and why is plutark after her


**Troubled Teenager**

Disclaimer: I don't own the biker mice or the ninja turtles. Also I ask you please don't bother me about the spelling in this story I try my best on the spelling so just don't bring it up. Other then that enjoys the story.

**Prelude:**

Christine walked to the old tree on the cliff and put a hand on it. 'The last tree on this side of our fair planet' she thought. She turned to her bike and said "go home and don't come back for me" as her bike left she walked to the edge of the cliff, a gust of wind blow her long golden hair and her long dress behind her. She looked over the destroyed corner of the red planet that once was full of life and trees. "Take care my dear throttle" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She jumped off the cliff to her death. her bike drove back to a cave where 14 -year-old throttle was waiting for his mother. "Mom! your home?" throttle ran to his mothers empty bike. The bike cared only one thing, a video tape. Throttle put the tape in and sat down in front of the TV. A image of his mother came up on the screen, "throttle, I'm so sorry but I carry something called minanor in my blood that the plutarkins want, I can only tell you that I have traveled to the part of the planet that is destroyed, please do not come looking for me. The only thing I ask of you now is to join the family friend Stoker in the battle for rest of the planet, good bye I love you my son" Throttle's mother explained before the TV. Went to fuzz. Throttle sat there staring at the TV. for a moments and then bolted up with tears running down his face. Throttle jumped on his mothers black bike and started it and drove it out of the cave. "take me to her" throttle yelled as him and the bike drove off. The bike took him to the cliff and throttle found that his mother was dead after jumping off. Every year on the same day and same time throttle took the same bike to the same spot and left flowers or something in respects to his mother. Tell one day him and his closest friend's crash landed on the planet earth. Ever scense then throttle spends well over an hour sitting on the roof of a building in Chicago staring up to mars...

"Mom! do i have to go!" Rose wined as her mother put the last of her stuff in her suit cases and put it out side. "Rose i told you while your new room is being fixed up you have to go to your Aunt Charley's" "ok fine then tell me why 'Aunt Charley' has the last name of Daverson?" Rose said to her mother rudely as she got into her bed, pull out bed from the coach. "security reasons... your plane leaves tomorrow at 10:00 am, so go to sleep" April O'niel said as she turned off the lights and slowly closed the door to the spair room.

"be careful!" April said as she hugged her daughter outside the gate for rose's plane. "ok mom, i'll call every week, by dad!" Rose said hugging Casey Jones, "bye sunshine" he said hugging her and placing a kiss on Rose's head. Rose walked to 4 figures in trench coats just behind April and Casey and hugged each one. "bye guys" "bye rose" Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello said. "Rose i want you to have this" Michonagllo said handing her his bandanna. "Mickey! oh thank you i'll miss you so much" Rose said hugging him and then tying the bandanna around her wrist. "Rose promise me that you call me if you meet any one special" Mickey said kissing Rose on the cheek. "i will i got to go now love you all" Rose said waving bye to her parents and the 4 turtles as she headed on to the plane. ' on to the town of now where's state' Rose thought as as she took her seat on the plane. Hours past and Rose soon fell asleep and started to dream. Rose dreamt of the days before she left.

_'Rose why do you have to leave' Mickey said as he sat down across from Rose on his bed. ' i don't know Mick but i think we shouldn't be together while i'm gone' Rose said taking Mickey's hand. ' I was thinking the same thing sigh it wouldn't work out any way you being a human and me a mutant turtle' Mickey said. Rose and Mickey hugged and kissed and Rose stood up. ' well i leave in two days so i better go pack' Rose said and left Michelangelo in his room._

Unaware to Rose but a young man a few seats away from her was watching her sleeping form. He past a grin around to 10 other young men on the flight. Rose awoke to the sound of a voice saying, "now landing in Chicago". Rose stretched and once the plane landed she sleepily grabbed her carry on and headed of the plane. She was closely fallowed by the 11 young men, the one in front was about to grab her shoulder when she turned toward the bathroom. "grrr. ok guys once she comes out we have to stay on her and find out where she is staying we can't mess this up!" the leader as it seemed said as half went to baggage claim and half stayed looking for Rose.

**Chapter 1: explanations**

When Rose came out she went to baggage clame with the group following her. one Rose had her stuff she was looking for her 'Aunt Charley'. A women came up to her with a picture, "excuse me have you seen this girl" she said holding out a picture to Rose of her from the 9th grade, ' man i was so uncool 2 years ago' Rose thought. "yes thats me... Aunt Charley?" Rose asked her looking into the ladies eyes. "yeah, Rose?" she said happily hugging Rose. Charley grabbed a two bags and the two girl dragged the suit cases to her car. "man did you pack you whole life in here?" Charley said heaving one bag into the trunk. "just about" Rose said helping with the next one. The two laughed as they got into the car. the car ride was long so the two had time to talk about what April had gotten wrong in letters about their lives and what Casey has done lately. "so he really did break the china with one move!" Charley asked in amazement after rose told her the story. "yep! mom kicked him out for a week over that." Charley laughed as the car slowed and stopped at 'THE LAST CHANCE' garage. "well here it is , it's not much but it's home" charley said as they got out. the two hulled Rose's baggage inside while the group stopped the large car across the street. "ok we need a place near here" Jason said.

"ok your room is set up, it's up stairs to the left... how about you go up and start unpacking while i get dinner ready?" Charley said as she got more nerves as the sound of 3 motorcycles came closer. "ok" Rose said grabbing her bags and drags them up the stair and to her room. Rose went into the room her ' Aunt Charley' had said would be hers. Once in the room she found a dresser a desk a bed and her other suit case. Rose sighed and unzipped the largest and opened the closet and started to hang up her clothes. Meanwhile downstairs 3 bikes pulled into the garage and a very cocky Vinnie jumped off his bike and went straight into the kitchen. "HEY SWEETHEART HOTDOGS FOR THE HERO'S OOWWAAHAHAH" Vinnie said as he sat down at the table. Charley sighed and put the hot dogs on the table. "Guys I have to tell you about something" Charley said as Modo and Throttle sat down and started to eat before Vinnie eat every bite. "Ok charley girl what is it" "She more like a who……… Rose come down here dinners ready and I have some friends I want you to meet!" Charley yelled up to some one. Rose came down stairs and walked in to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. "Geez Aunt Charley your mice are bigger then the rates in New York" Rose said staring blankly at the 3 mice sitting at the table all with there mouths stuffed full of food. "Rose these are my friends Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie guys this is my niece Rose" Charley said standing up and walking to Rose and putting her hand on Rose's shoulder. "YOU HAVE A NIECE" all 3 mice spat out after swealling there food. "yes I will explained later but right now Rose grab some food before they eat it all" Charley said leading Rose to the table. Rose sat down next to Vinnie and watch Vinnie and Modo eat. "Where did you guys come from?" Rose asked looking at Throttle as he cleared his throat. "We are from mars and well let me start from the begging…… there is a race of aliens as you would call them, called Pultarkians they had used up all there planets natural resources so they go around taking what they need from other planets… well once the got to our planet the bought it up and started digging the mice population on mars fought back and then after that me and my bro's crash landed on this planet and now we are fighting back one Plutarkian in Chicago." Throttle explained as Rose ate a hot dog. "Wow that's interesting yawn" Rose said in-between yawns. "Go to bed Rose you need your sleep" Charley said and Rose headed up stairs. Once Rose was asleep Charley called the guys into the living room. "Guys I have to tell you about Rose she isn't really my niece…. sigh ok the 16 year old girl up stairs is one of the most amazing teens I have ever seen….. a friend of mine from New York was on a news story in Colorado covering a story of the parts of the state being destroyed when exploring a house April found a room that was covered in food and candy wrappers and then on the other side of a bed she found Rose huddled alone, when taking Rose out of the house April and her team found Rose's family members all killed…… it was Plutakians who did this I know it they where looking for some one…. Any way once Rose was taken back to New York she was in the hospital for about 3 months and then one day when she woke up one day she had forgotten every thing just remembered April. So April contacted me and we decided that I would be her Aunt Charley and April and April's boyfriend Casey Jones would be her parents. Until April finishes Rose's room in New York she is staying here and she is also hiding from an ex-boyfriend that is trying to rape her as April explained." Charley explained to the mice. Throttle bolted up and left the room after charley was done as Vinnie and Modo sat there speak less. Throttle spent extra long on the roof that night he started crying. _'No not agine that's it Plutark has taken it's last family I'm going to get them for this' _Throttle thought as he sobbed. "So charley are there any more of you in this fake family for her?" Modo asked. "yeah umm Phil Palmfeather with giant Duck friends or the Mighty Ducks and well her mom April has the ninja turtles that's why Rose didn't freak out as much." Charley said before there was a loud crash from behind the garage. Rose woke up and came down and out side with Modo and Vinnie and Throttle. A large space ship had landed behind the garage after clipping a building a cross the street. The doors opened to reveal two figures walking out of the ship. "PRIMER! RIMFIRE!" both Rose and Modo said in unison as the twins walked up to the small group.


End file.
